A New Beginning
by originaledwardlovergal
Summary: A hundred years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullens are now back to Forks. Edward and Bella are happy to see Renesmee again as she decide to live in La Push with Jacob. What would happen if a newborn vampire comes there to search for Cullens as he wants to live like them as a vegetarian. Also contains action between the vampires who were there in the end fight against Volturi. NOT EXB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- this story is about how Cullen's life would turn out after they come back to Forks after a century. This story is not based on any particular person's / vampire's POV .**

**I don't own The Twilight Saga and its characters they are all Stephenie Meyer's property. Though some of the characters both human and vampire I would introduce would be mine.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

:)

**A NEW BEGINNING **

**Ch-1 Surprise**

EDWARD'S POV

A hundred years have passed since Bella turned into vampire, Renesmee's birth, and Volturi's intervention in our lives. Our lives have turned out to be quite adventurous; we have lived in nearly a hundred places since we left forks after Renesmee was completely mature. I miss her we all do… she had decided to live with Jacob in La Push, safe and secure from human world. As that was the only place where our secret was known, where the existence of vampires wasn't a myth. The Quileutes and our family are now bound with a much stronger treaty, courtesy to Jacob; now we are allowed on their lands but only when the Alpha aka Jacob Black allows it.

Carlisle had called Bella and me back, as we had decided to go on and spend some alone time on Isle Esme - thanks to Esme for permitting us. Though we didn't spend much of a time in the house, afraid to break the furniture once again. We swam up to Denali where the Cullen family meets always; as soon as we approached Tanya's house; Alice's thoughts and her voice came to me at the same time, "They are here!"

_My little devil-sister_ I thought and chuckled , as I entered in the house with Bella in tow. We were crushed in a group hug by everyone in the house.

"We missed you both!" all of them shouted at us.

"I missed you all so much guys and Bella too." I replied.

We all talked for a little while, Esme was happy as ever to see her family complete again, almost complete, everyone misses Renesmee I wouldn't be surprised if they all wanted to go to Forks again that place has a very special place in my heart, as I found my Bella there.

"Carlisle," I said. "what's the matter? Why you called us back here?" I had to ask as he was not thinking about it his mind was also filled with the fact how happy the environment has become since my and Bella's return and off course he missed us and the longing in Esme's eyes whenever they talked about us in our ahem absence.

_ We have to start over again Edward. _" I ask you all to give your opinions as to: where we should go this time; to start over again." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: This is the very first fanfic I'm writing. I was happy to see my story is getting a little attention.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

:)

**Ch-2****Back Again**

EDWARD'S P.O.V

"What about Port Orford, Oregon?" suggested Emmett.

"No!" wailed Alice."People don't have any fashion sense there! No way never!" she was my favorite comical person, but she is irritating as well.

"Naselle, Washington?"Suggested Jasper.

"Please! Shut up!"Said Rose.

"Forks?"Said my Bella. It cheered all of them. She must be missing Nessi and Jacob.

_Awesome. _Thought Emmett, Jasper and Rose.

_Oh perfect. _Rejoiced Alice.

_My daughter must be missing Forks very much lately._ Thought both Carlisle and Esme together.

"So I must put this issue to vote now. How many in Bella's favor?"Asked Carlisle.

Everyone said "Me." instantly. Everybody's thoughts were engulfed with Renesmee and the 'God awful wet dog smell'. I bit back my laughter; how everyone's mind in my family was absolutely alike. I missed that.

Everyone was busy in packing all the stuff now. Mine and Bella's things were already packed as we had been travelling all this while. So many things I had missed in these few years of absence, I guess it's going to be difficult for me to stay away from Bella in Forks High School which we are going to join as freshmen again, Em, Jazz and Rose will be there as sophomores.

In three days we were ready to go. We had shipped our stuff their before leaving.

I sat in our Mercedes with Alice and Esme, except Carlisle and Emmett who had left last night - they were to swim up to La Push to inform our arrival to Jacob and Renesmee. Bella, Rose and Jasper were gone last night too; they were boarding on the plane to Seattle from where they would go to forks in a pick-up van with all the cargo stuff.

All three of us took turns in driving to Forks. We passed the borders in just a day; miles running under the car. Alice's thoughts were full of longing for Jasper and his strong arms. Esme was worrying about well, everyone.

We crossed all the borders legally! And now we were reaching Washington. Familiar scent of the trees were hitting me again, making me remember the last time we were here; especially the part when Bella came along and made my life worth living again. Everything about my Bella was beautiful; heck her name meant for beautiful in Italian.

I was lost in the being that Bella was when I was snapped out of my reverie by Esme," Let me drive now, son, we are reaching the border." She had said. I complied and sat in passenger's seat acting as the navigator-cum-DJ. Alice was acting like she was sleeping in the backseat holding her iPad like Renesmee used to hold her stuff teddy Charlie gifted her on her first birthday.

"We missed you Edward," Esme said." Especially me and Carlisle."

"I don't understand. Why?" I asked.

"We were in Paris as you know." She said. I nodded for her to continue as she had stopped speaking.

"There we met an old acquaintance of Carlisle, more like a friend to him. She has a gift very similar to you and she is very much like you were in your human life, rich kid; she too was changed when she was seventeen…"

"So what exactly about her was like me?" I asked.

"What I just told you dear and she behaves very much like you. But she is a whole lot wiser than you. Oh well she is even wiser than Carlisle. We spent a lot of time with her, interesting girl she is. Very sweet and decent. A vegetarian like us as well." She stopped speaking, to take breath - even a vampire needs air to speak, I was getting curious about this vampire she was talking about. "What is her name?" I asked a little bit of my curiosity seeping into my voice without my permission. Alice and Esme chuckled at my eagerness together; if I had been a human my cheeks would have been… "Scarlett" Esme said, interrupting my internal babbling.

"What?" I asked.

"Scarlett Hope. That's her name." Esme said." We came to be aware of so many things that we didn't even know about. She seems to carry an air of wisdom and hope around her. As I said before she is even wiser than Carlisle, well the reason is that she has been roaming this world for a time even longer than Carlisle. She belongs to the Renaissance Era, Britain. She would have been known to us as the Duchess of Cheshire if she hadn't gotten nearly killed by four vampires."

And then Esme kept on telling us about Scarlett Hope, she was a good girl I want to meet her personally, from Esme's memories I can say that she is the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Bella certainly… is beautiful but not like Scarlett her beauty could be compared only to a goddess, even Rosalie is nothing in front of her. She had blond hairs and a heart shaped face her hairs had the same texture as Carlisle's or was it just Esme imagining it that way?

We crossed the border to Washington and then sped up faster to make our way to Forks.

**A/N: PLEASE TELL ME HOW IS THIS PLOT GOING? IN NEXT CHAPTER YOU WOULD BE KNOWING MORE ABOUT SCARLETT HOPE AND FOR NEXT CHAPTER I'M GONNA USE CARLISLE'S POV. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Even this little attention I'm gaining is making me really happy! Thanks, people you are really amazing; and you all are invited to openly tell me what you think of this fanfic here :).**

**Alice: Hey! **

**Peep: Hi Alice *blows kiss* how are you? And all the guys?**

**Alice: oh well they're fine.**

**Peep: oh great then.**

**Alice: ain't you forgetting something?**

**Peep: What exactly?**

**Alice: that you don't own anything *winks***

**Peep: yep you're right. People I don't own The Twilight Saga. It's wholly and completely Stephenie Meyer's Property.**

**Ch-3 ****Forks**

CARLISLE POV

Here I'm standing in Tanya's home finally seeing my (almost) entire family complete and can't think about anything else than the fact that how happy everyone was the moment the front door opened and emerged my son and his wife. The sudden shift in the environment when Alice said that "They are here!" I could see it in everyone's eyes how thrilled they were to see them.

We all embraced them in a group hug for a long time, to remove the emptiness in our hearts. After a few minutes of comfortable silence and happy-family-get-together of Cullens, Edward asked me, "Carlisle what's the matter? Why you called us back here?"

_We have to start over again Edward. _I told – mentally - my oldest son.

" I ask you all to give your opinions as to: where we should go this time; to start over again." I told to all my family.

"What about Port Orford, Oregon?" Suggested Emmett.

"No! People don't have any fashion sense there! No way never!" Snorted Alice

"Naselle, Washington?" Suggested Jasper.

"Please! Shut up!"Said Rose.

"Forks?"Said Bella. She must be missing Renesmee and Jacob, dearly.

My daughter must be missing Forks very much lately. I thought, and I could see how everyone's eyes were shining with excitement.

"So I must put this issue to vote now. How many in Bella's favor?" I commanded to them.

Everyone said "Me." simultaneously. Then, everyone except Edward – who chose to sit on the couch – and Bella – who went forward to talk with Alice – went on with packing to leave as soon as possible.

In three days we were ready to go. We had shipped our stuff their before leaving. I with Emmett left in two days, around the nightfall; we were to swim up to La Push to inform our arrival to Jacob and Renesmee. Bella, Rose and Jasper would be going now too; they were boarding on the plane to Seattle from where they would go to forks in a pick-up van with all the cargo stuff. And Edward would take my – modernized and updated – Mercedes with Alice and Esme, to drive up to Forks.

Emmett and I ran towards the shore and then swam up to Washington State and then called Jacob using a payphone, when our clothes were dried up and when it was twilight.

"Hello." Jacob said, through his yawn.

"Jacob, it's me, Carlisle." I acknowledged him.

"Oh what's up Carlisle, how's everybody there?" he asked.

"All's well, Jacob. I called to inform you that we are coming back to Forks. And I Emmett need your permission to enter Forks through your territory." I asked him.

"Yeah, sure, sure." He muttered.

"Nessie's gonna be sappy." He said. "I'll tell her as soon as she comes back from her hunting trip."

"Thank you Jacob." I told him genuinely grateful.

"I'm gonna hang up now Sam would like to know what you guys are doing." He said and ended the call.

And we continued on to our journey to Forks. Esme called once in every while to let us know how far they had fared in the journey.

**THANKS PEEPS YOU ARE ALL AWESOME. I PROMISE TO POST MORE OFTEN. UNTIL THEN. CIAO**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! **

**:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Your reviews are encouraging me write and post ASAP. And I'm trying to do so. I hope you like this chapter, Carlisle and Emmett swimming to Forks.**

**Peep: OMG! Isn't it Edward?**

**Edward: Yes. It's me, Edward.**

**Peep: Wow. Hi!**

**Edward: Hello. It's you, who's using the pen name 'oiginaledwardlovergal'?**

**Peep: *blushes* Yes.**

**Edward: Doesn't matters. Though I can guarantee you are forgetting something.**

**Peep: Oh yeah. I don't own TTS and its characters. Gotta Go and write the next chapter. Ciao. *boldly**blows kiss***

**Ch-4 ****Unpacking**

CARLISLE POV

Emmett and I were now entering La Push through First Beach which had more sand due to withering of rocks. The Tribe Elders were all there – Jacob, Sam and Seth – having a bonfire in our welcome, maybe.

We were welcomed on shore by Jacob, Seth and Renesmee, she looked genuinely surprised and radiant and jumped at me, the moment she saw me emerging out of water, to give me a hug. Sam was watching us from far away – slightly wary, just like always.

Jacob, Seth and Renesmee accompanied us to our house they had taken great care of it just a little bit of repairing and it will be as good as new. Esme would be pleased to not to change it entirely. Though we will have to add a few rooms in it – maybe two floors. As I and everyone in family would not let Renesmee go and live on Reservation as long as we are here and in case if Scarlett comes to meet us. I know we don't need rooms but that girls like privacy around her, just like a seventeen year old.

Speaking of Renesmee, I could see that she has grown frail and weak. Her eyes were popping out and there were shadows underneath them. I would have to ask Edward to read her mind and Jacob's too to see what exactly is wrong. She is my grand-daughter after all.

I called Esme to check where they were now; they had crossed the Canadian border three hours ago. They had started from to Yukon to Mt. Logan and then from border of Canada along west to the American-Canadian border by Washington State them taking state highways to get to Forks. They had passed the Queen Charlotte Islands an hour ago; judging the speeds Edward and Alice were the ones who had been driving the most.

Some of the cargo shipments had already reached and some of them – our cars especially – were delayed. Emmett and I started to see if any repairing in the structure of the house were to be done, there were some small fissures in the roofs to be fixed with some of cracks in the walls and on porch stairs.

The repairs were done with and checked and rechecked to see imperfections – something we were doing just to kill time, Renesmee had insisted on staying with us all this while helping in this and that, she had grown to be very introvert, she used to speak so much, but the Renesmee in front of me was just one-eighty degree flipped from her previous version.

_Five hours later__~  
_

There was a rumbling of engine which was nearing the house, so we started acting human, fidgeting and breathing, we were greeted by Jasper, Rosalie and Bella and the taxi driver who kept the luggage on the porch, took the money and left when he was out of view, Renesmee, squealed, "Momma!" and launched herself at Bella then she hugged Rosalie who was smiling fondly at her and after her Jasper. Who had grown a better self control, inspired by the "Newborn Vampire Bella". Now we had to only wait for Esme, Alice and Edward. Who would be getting here under forty-eight hours.

**I KNOW I'M WRITING VERY SHORT CHAPTERS BUT THIS IS DUE TO THE FACT THAT I GET TO USE COMPUTER A LOT LESS THESE DAYS. AND I'M SORRY TO ANNOUNCE THAT I CAN ONLY GO FOR MAX TO MAX TWO UPDATES PER MONTH.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AU REVOIR!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: OOPS! **__**I made a huge mistake really I wanted to say twice a week and I wrote twice a month! Seriously I'm going mad.**_

_**Anyway here's a new chapter. Hope you like it, if you like it then please, does review!**_

_**And finally;**_

_**I own *drum roll***_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…

_**..**_

…_**..**_

_**Absolutely nothing! Except for Scarlett, and some snobby humans who would make Cullen's go whacky *lol*.**_

CH-5 GETTING STARTED (AGAIN)

E POV

It's been three days since Alice, Esme and I reached Forks. The moment I saw Renesmee, I noticed how weak she had become. She had been sleeping when I came to her room, she looked absolutely fragile, the way that even "Human Bella" didn't look like. It seems like I've got to have a possessive father to son-in-law chat with Jacob very soon. But now, that I am here and would be here for a long time I will take of my daughter the way a father does, the way I did before we left, I left, her, Renesmee.

We started by remodeling and rebuilding our home, Bella and I were together after six days. I just wanted to take her away from here for a few hours to make it up for those days. Jasper barked a pointed cough at me, being the empathy he was sensing what it must be as he was looking at me exasperatedly. _You have stayed with Bella for almost two years at that island, and still… _he trailed suggestively in his head. I rolled my eyes; everyone was looking at Jasper and me. Guess I will have to make him pay for this but later when Alice will not be here.

Carlisle called us all to attention. It was time to discuss our supposed human image at school.

"Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Renesmee are going to pose as sophomores, fifteen years old. Alice, Edward and Bella as freshmen, fourteen years." Esme said.

"And from previous experiences Bella is going to be bold and bitchy, Alice you can be the same harpy you are. Rosalie you are going to be your usual and teach Bella some lessons on how to act like one. Edward, Emmett and Jasper you boys also be your usual characters. Now for Renesmee you are going to be bold, chirpy just the way you are, just don't get too much involved with the humans." Carlisle finished.

"Family relations?" I asked.

"Renesmee is your older sister Edward as she is physically older than you, Jasper and Rose is twins who lived in different foster homes, to explain the difference in accents. Alice and Emmett are cousins and are Esme's relatives. Bella you are our newest foster kid we added you in the family last year in Alaska. Nessi and Edward were the first children we adopted, your parents died in a road accident. Than Alice and Emmett's parents had gone to a group outing, as they were good friends and they died in plane crash. Jasper and Rosalie's parents were separated and could not handle the kids due to low resources. Bella, both your parents committed suicide due to a severe loss in their family business they could not take well, which resulted into a 'bitchy Bella'. All of you were home tuitioned until now that we have gotten access to a nice school. That's all for now." He said.

Alice had a vision almost instantly. "I think it's gonna be fine. I can see," she chirped like the pixie she was. Even I thought that it is all going to be fine. All things are going great just one thing now that I must do before it gets too much out of hand. See what my daughter and son-in-law are up to, that Renesmee has become so weak.

**Well that's** **all for today. Next chapter after 26 May. EXAMS you know :( **

**Anyway now just one more thing**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE **

**PLEASE **

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N****: - Guys I'm back! Just like promised here's the new chapter. Heads-up Scarlett Hope is coming. **

**For answer to your reviews, see your message box, my sweethearts *wink**wink*.**

**This chapter is **_**SWITCH POV.**_

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all the Twilight thingies. **

**CH-6 ****WATCH THE DOOR SOMEONE'S COMING**

C POV

Now that we were at Forks. I wished that Scarlett could be here, I just want to learn all the things that wise woman-child know about. She has amazing knowledge about almost everything either human or vampire world. I think I'll call her in a few a minutes.

Anyhow it's good to be back at a place where I always had a sense of belonging. Even if I would have to live at a bazillion places still Forks is the only place which I can call my home, partially the fact is that an essential part of my family – Renesmee and Jacob live here. Who had gone to reservation to sleep in a proper bed after three days, though we had to literally kick them out, Nessi had completely gone crazy as if she left, she wouldn't see us again. It was getting late in afternoon now but there was no sight of Jake and Nessi. Maybe there was a council meeting which council members as well as their wives had to attend. Edward was looking sharply at me that is exactly what you get to have a mind-reading son around._ I will tell you everything later_. I thought to him, hoping he would wait. _Fine _he mouthed.

We were checking the stability of the house so as to add another two floors to it. So far, so forth the frame looked stable enough. My Esme was designing the plan for the two floors, though the basics were the same, one side glass, big rooms and all the things required to play the human façade we would engage us in – hopefully – for the next five years or so.

ALICE POV

We were fixing the exteriors as well as interiors of the house for hours, when suddenly I got sucked inside a vision of Carlisle calling a certain someone to invite her to live with us. Edward looked at me and gave a small nod, confirming my vision. According to my vision he is going to call her in just **1 Now**.

Just like that he took out his phone and a visiting card? And dialed a number, before the first ring was over a female picked up a phone.

"Hello." Came a human voice from the speaker, muffled.

"May I speak to Miss Hope?" he asked. Ah so it's that vampire's fiasco to hide in human world. Miss Hope wouldn't be so good as her name sounds.

"Yes and your name?"

"Carlisle Cullen." 

"Ma'am there's a Carlisle Cullen on phone, sounds like a pop-singer from my opinion. Is there any appointment or something that you have with him?" "Don't poke your nose in my matters, you are just an intern. Hand over the phone to me. No just put it back, I'll pick it up myself. Now off you go, to your home, I'm calling it a wrap." Were the voices that came out of the speaker.

"Hello, Carlisle it's been so long."

"Indeed, Scarlett."

"So, reason behind your call is?" very straight.

"Oh yes, actually, I would like to invite you to come and live with us…"He trailed off waiting for her reaction.

"Where?"

"Forks, Washington."

"What a coincidence!" she exclaimed like a seventeen-year-old - which she was."I'm in Seattle right now and guess I can come to your place tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"That would be nice. Good bye Scarlett."

"Au revoir, Carlisle" she said. Just like sixteenth century lady.

E POV

Listening to Alice's cryptic little remarks was funny as always. When I heard her speak for the first time through my own ears, it was a shock; it seemed like an otherworldly music. It was soft; it was high - a babyish, soprano tinkling. In a single word perfect. I was really looking forward to meet this familiar stranger by myself. _Getting curious Eddie._ Jasper thought at me. I ignored him.

I could see Carlisle and Esme fleeting, mentally, physically as well emotionally. I was glad that they were glad that Scarlett Hope was finally coming to see us. In short, I was glad that she had agreed to come.

"Watch the door someone's coming!" Carlisle said. I nodded at him and inside I was jumping up and down in glee like a child.

**THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER.**

**SO GUYS I WOULD LOVE TO READ A FEW MORE REVIEWS. **

**NEXT CHAPTER WOULD COME UP IN A FEW DAYS FROM NOW, WHICH TOO IS GOING TO BE A SWITCH POV.**

**UNTILL THEN. B-BYE!**

**MUAH :* **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: - Just as promised here the seventh chapter.**

**This chapter is ****SWITCH POV ****as well. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Obviously not Stephenie Meyer.**

**CH-7 ****VISTOR**

BELLA POV

Ever since the phone-call made by Carlisle to some Scarlett; he, Esme and Edward were getting impatient as the dawn of new day streaked through the horizon and glistened through our skin, into millions of rainbows. As far as I knew she had not given any particular time for her arrival, except the fact that she will be here today in the morning. I'm myself getting curious to meet her.

I could hear the faint purring of a car's engine, on the highway, maybe. The sound was nearing, from the look on everyone's face, I could say it was not my hay-wired imagination, we could hear the brushing of tires with the unkempt grass of our drive-way. A car emerged out of the overgrown trees.

JASPER POV 

As the car stopped in front of the mansion, all kind of emotions assaulted me, Carlisle's and Esme's delight, Edward's and Bella's curiosity, Alice's impatience, Emmett's wonder, and Rosalie's surprise – that was a first I had expected it to be sneer or something like it. We all waited as the figure in the car rummaging through the dashboard searching for something, maybe.

The amount of emotions around me right now was unnerving. _Oh come on out now already, _I thought, _these emotions are getting on my nerves ._Edward chuckled, hearing my thoughts.

As if so many emotions weren't enough that Jacob and Renesmee showed up both of them showing a variety of emotions. Jacob was disgusted; maybe he smelled her trail or something. Renesmee was curious as well. 

E POV

All the thoughts around me were directed at the outline in the Bugatti Veyron delved in her car's dash.

_Ah finally!_ (Carlisle) _She's here! _(Esme) _Wonder what could be in that dash-board _(Emmett). _Whoa, a Bugatti Veyron! _(Rosalie) _ Come out now let me see if you are in any way a fashionista like me Miss Hope _(Alice)._Oh come on out now already, these emotions are getting on my nerves _(Jasper). I chuckled. This scenario was so unlike what my family behaves like.

Renesmee along with Jacob also have come up now. But I'm not paying attention to them; rather I have focused myself on Scarlett's mind to see what she is thinking. _Oh no, you don't._ Came the soprano tingling that I still feel amazed to place as her voice. No other thought came from her after that, it was nothing like Bella's mental silence. It was as such that I could feel her mind there but just no thoughts at all from the location.

Finally after almost thirty seconds of looking through her dash-board she emerged out of her extra-extravagant car. And started walking, no gliding to Carlisle as he held out his which she graciously shook after which Carlisle bent down to kiss her knuckles. She laughed and then gave Esme a hug after which she introduced herself and shook our hands turn by turn.

I swear I felt a huge electric jolt the moment our hands connected; which much to surprise fitted perfectly as if they were made for each other. _Hold it right there Edward! You are matted for goodness' sake. _I mentally thrashed myself to have such thoughts for another woman than my wife.

As Scarlett reached toward Renesmee, my daughter shrieked and jumped up straight into Scarlett's arms as they both shared "I Miss You"s. Every face around me was showing the same shock in which I was.

**A/n: - FINALLY Scarlett is here. THOSE WHO WANT TO KNOW HOW SHE LOOKS LIKE CHECK ON MY PROFILE. JUST SHE HAS YELLOW EYES EXCEPT BLUE. AS A HUMAN SHE HAD VIOLET EYES AS OF AMETHYST. **

**FOR ANY QUERIES/SUGGESTIONS REVIEW.**

**CIAO. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been very long I know and I'm sorry. So here's another chapter IT'S FROM SCARLETT'S POV.**

**At the bottom there is a character sketch of Scarlett to make you all familiar to her. That's all I wanna say. Enjoy the chapter!**

CH-8 MEETING NEW PEOPLE

SCARLETT POV

Just like I promised to Carlisle when he had insisted for me to visit him at his new yet old home – Forks. I took all the necessities and my laptop – to work – for a few days along with my damn phone to my newly bought black and white Bugatti model name I never cared to read. I had worn an off-white colored off the shoulder dress which ended halfway my thighs accompanied by black earrings and black Jimmy Choos with white zircons on it.

As I sped by nearly vacant streets of Seattle to the highway, I wondered what is to be expected from this little get-together with Carlisle and Esme. In about half-an-hour I was pulling on the un-trimmed grass of the said mansion's drive-way then started looking through my dash-board to find the data-traveler which contains all my designs of the latest fashion-show were kept by the stupid human the company made my assistant. Guess she's going to get fired if I don't find in a few seconds. After wasting thirty seconds on that wretched thing, I gave up and came out of the car when a probing vibe of telepathy hit me. _Oh no, you don't. _I thought as I shut off my mind from the telepath.

I started walking to Carlisle knowing all their eyes were on me. I noticed two beating heart with them, neither of them human. As I reached up to Carlisle he offered me his hand which I shook with my own after which he graciously bent down to kiss it lightly in the fifteenth century way, at which I had to laugh then I turned to give Esme a hug after which I introduced myself and shook their hands turn by turn.

When I reached to shake hands with a certain bronzed-hair boy almost my age I can stake all my money that I felt an electric shock course through my body, the moment our hands linked. I recovered myself quick and pasted an as-genuine-a-smile I could muster up as my emotions turned into a turmoil inside which I hid well knowing that just a little time before I had shook my hands with a pathokinetic. And I continued to shake hands until I reached a bronze haired girl with brown eyes – Ren, my friend – whom I met when I had came to Oregon a century ago.

The moment I reached her she shrieked and launched herself into me as I opened my arms for her and squealed an "I miss you." Which she responded with one of her own. I noticed that she had grown weak from the last time i had seen her. Saying that I was mildly concerned would be a lie.

"Come on in Scarlett." Said Esme. I nodded and said"Just a sec."

I reached into my car and took out my laptop bag along with a Gucci bag in which I had packed my stuff. Then I quickly dashed in after the family.

Esme being the motherly natured women showed to a room on the third floor of their beautiful abode. The moment I came out of the room I was bombarded with questions about me and my past.

"What is your age?" "When you were born?" "How was your life as a human?" "When you were turned?"

"OK. OK! I will tell you but at least shut up!"I told them my voice raised through half an octet at the end of each word. After my little angry outburst I started on my story for the nth time in my time on earth as vampire."I was born in June 20, 1501; to James IV and Cecily of England (**INFO BELOW**) although I was kept a secret from the world for I was the result of putting the wedding in ruins as my father wanted a boy. That's why you never have read of me in the Renaissance era England or that of Scotland. Though I lived my life in aristocrats of the England, my father always sent me a few gifts every month even though he never showed up when I needed. On my seventeenth birthday in 1518; a week before it actually, his men came and took me to him for he wanted to me and wanted to celebrate me becoming a lady. I was permitted to stay for an entire month during which I was about to be engaged to Charles V although it never came to be because I was abducted by a vampire who drained me to almost empty, but my caretaker Marie bit me and changed me. Guess this answers all your questions. Now if you would excuse me, I have some uploads of my works on the company's website, I work for."I said as I made my way to the room I was given to stay.

"Was she telling the truth?"asked Rosalie?

"Yes" was all Edward said after which I tuned them all out.

**A/N: **

**CHARACTER SKETCH:**

**Scarlett Hope**

**AGE: **17(HUMAN), 600(VAMPIRE)

**ABILITY: **TELEKINETIC. CAN COMPEL PEOPLE AND VAMPIRES ALIKE. AND OTHER THINGS WHICH ARE SURPRISE.

**APPERANCE: **PLATINUM BLOND, 5'10, GOLDEN EYES, PIC ON PROFILE.

**MOTO: **LEARN ALL THAT YOU CAN!

**WHAT YOU CAN EXPECT FROM HER?: **SHE IS FULL OF SURPRISES UP HER SLEEVES. TO BE REVEELED LATER.

**TO KNOW ABOUT:** James IV and Cecily of England:** wiki/James_IV_of_Scotland#Marriage**


End file.
